Ends of the Earth
by Sunnybrook
Summary: As Buck makes his way towards St. Joe and closer to the only woman to capture his heart, a long ago memory takes him back. Will he be able to convince Roslyn of his unending love? Will get to Ros in time?


**This story is A/U. Third in the Roslyn and Buck series. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Final stop, St. Joe." The young man riding shotgun hollered out as he rapped the side of the coach with the handle of his rifle.

"Are we here already?" Hortense yawned, as she stretched out her stiff back and arms.

"What do you mean, already?" Eunice sniffed. "Feels like we've been cooped up in this horrid contraption forever."

Roused out of her contemplations, Roslyn smiled over at her traveling companions and now good friends.

Her thoughts and emotions were still a tangled jumble. She looked back out the window. One moment she was certain she would catch the next stage back to Sweetwater and throw herself into Buck's arms. Then the next moment she knew the right thing to do was board the train, bound to take her back east and finally and forever away from the man she loved.

Her heart screamed to return to Buck. In his arms was where she belonged. But now...she was hideous. Nothing of her former self remained...he would never love her now...not now, not like this...what did she have left to offer him? Nothing.

This was best, returning home to England. It was where she took her first steps in this life and would take her very last. And Buck could live his life with Lou...but still she loved him so much...if only things had been different.

"Ma'am may I help you down?" Billy, the young man riding shotgun asked upon opening the stage door.

"Oh, you're such a kind young man," Hortense enthused as she took hold of Billy's hand.

Eunice looked over with concern at Roslyn who seemed suddenly lost, unsure of what or where to go.

"Roslyn, my dear, are you alright? It's time to leave the coach."

"Oh, I...Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

Eunice smiled kindly at the young woman.

"Come, my dear." Eunice patted Roslyn's arm, "It's time to leave, we've arrived in St. Joseph."

Roslyn felt suddenly afraid to leave the coach as she met Eunice's eye and mustered her strength and took the slow tentative step outside. She paused and scanned the street as best she could. A gust of dry air caught and blew dark curls around her scared face as she tried to push them away, searching; Buck wasn't there.

A sharp pang of regret hit her as she swayed slightly. Billy's hand went instinctively around her waist to steady her. "Whoa, careful there Miss. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Jacobs. Thank you." Roslyn replied as she placed a steadying hand upon his arm.

"Billy," He stammered. "You can call me Billy. It's what all my friends call me." He smiled with a shy grin.

Reluctantly he let his hand slide away from her narrow waist as he helped her down off the stage.

"Thank you, Billy." Roslyn kindly smiled.

Billy's longing sigh didn't escape Hortense's sharp ears as he carefully helped Roslyn down.

"I'd be happy to see to all the luggage. Are y'all staying at one of the local hotels, or are you boarding the train?"

"I..." Roslyn tried to speak.

"You can take our luggage to the station. We'll be boarding the final trail." Eunice instructed. "Although, you can take Miss Huntington's luggage to the local hotel, if you don't mind."

"Oh not at all Ma'am." Billy enthused.

"Wait, No." Roslyn beseeched as her voice returned. "I...I, mean..Please, Billy if you don't mind, take my baggage to the train."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Eunice asked.

Roslyn nodded, words wouldn't come.

Billy stood waiting for a moment. When he caught the nod from Eunice he moved to take Roslyn's baggage towards the train station.

Hortense placed an arm around Roslyn, "It's alright, my dear. It is all right. Why don't we go get a cup of tea, Hmmm?"

"Young man," Eunice called out to Billy. "Do you know where we could get a good cup of tea?"

Billy beamed. "I sure do ma'am. The Claremont Hotel. Just opened about a year ago. But from what I've been told, it has food that'll make ya..." His words trailed off as a fierce blush blazed across his cheeks.

"The food is good then?" Hortense asked, saving the young man from any embarrassment.

"Yes, Ma'am. It is very good." He tipped his hat at the ladies and gave them his most charming smile. " I'll see that your luggage gets to the train station."

Hortense leaned in close and whispered in Roslyn's ear, "I believe young Billy is sweet on you, my dear girl."

She turned to look at her sister, "Didn't you notice the way he smiled at her, Eunice? Why he could hardly take his eyes away from Roslyn. Now don't go telling me you didn't notice it as well, Eunice."

Eunice just laughed and shook her head at her sister. "You are far too romantic for your own good, Hortie." She chided.

"Besides," Roslyn added, her voice full of regret, "Billy wouldn't be sweet on me once he took a good look at my face."

The two sisters frowned at Roslyn's remark, neither making a reply.

"Come," Eunice said instead. "I think we all need something nice and hot to drink."

* * *

Buck placed his saddle upon Fire Spirit and quickly went about fastening all the straps and cinches. He hoped to cover a good distance and make it into St. Joe by mid afternoon. Things had gone well so far and he prayed to the spirits that things would continue to hold.

Pausing for a moment he watched as the early morning sun cast an ethereal glow across the fog covered meadow.

The sight took him back to another time, a different meadow. One filled with her laughter. The first time her laughter unfurled its wings in the wind, Buck knew his world would never be the same. He heard that same laughter now as it filled his entire being with happiness, love and hope.

Buck let go and for the first time in over six years he let the memory take him...

* * *

_"Catch me, Buck," Ros said softly into his ear. She snatched his hat off his head and ran, giggling._

_Buck's head whipped around. "Hey! What are you... Ros, come back here with my hat."_

_Buck was baffled. Roslyn had just been walking back to the picnic blanket after relieving herself. He was tracking her every movement. He couldn't figure out how she snuck up behind him so quickly, without his knowing._

_"The only way you can get it back is to catch me if you can. Catch me if you can, Buck Cross." She shot back in a singsong voice._

_Buck let out a hearty laugh and shook his head at Roslyn's antics. Every day he discovered something new to love about her. Such as right now as he watched her running for all she was worth across the open meadow. Her laughter, along with her playful nature, had a way of breaking down the walls he had carefully built around himself. He couldn't help but let her in._

_"If you want it, come get it, Buck Cross," she chanted._

_He raised a brow. He would chase after her, but at the moment he was very much enjoying the view. A smirk tugged at his lips at the thought of what he would do to her when he caught her._

_"Oh, Buck," she taunted in a singsong voice. "Why are you still sitting there?" Ros crooned while waving his hat in the air, her hips sashaying from side to side. "Don't you want your hat back?"_

_Buck's smirk widened at the sight of Ros, taunting him flirtatiously with his own hat._

_She was a good ten feet away from his sitting form. Her voice lowered to a register that sent a thrill of desire down his spine, "If you want it, catch me. You want it, don't you?" He followed her with hooded eyes._

_"Yeah, I want my hat. Give it back or I'll..."_

_"You'll what, Buck?" She shot back coquettishly._

_"I'll tickle you till ya can't breath."_

_"That still means you have to catch me, and you haven't done that yet. I'm beginning to think you don't like your hat anymore," she teased. "You know, I think I might just keep this hat."_

_His mouth went suddenly dry as he watched her place his hat upon her shock of black curly hair, twirl around, place a hand on her hip and tried to strike a saucy saloon girl pose. She leaned herself forward, pursing her lips at him._

_"What do you think, Buck?" she asked, while giving him her best come hither smile._

_His lips parted slightly as he took in the sight._

_Buck wasn't sure where this side of Ros was coming from but he liked it. He liked it a whole lot. He swiftly pulled his stretched out legs under him, curling into a crouch, watching her like a large predatory cat._

_"Well...? Cat got your tongue, Buck?" she asked with a cheeky wink._

_Buck arched a brow at her. "Nope, just admiring the view," he replied. He unfolded his body and stood upright, then took one determined stride towards her and stopped, his eyes raking over her from head to toe._

_He watched as a blush crept into her cheeks and the seductive playfulness of a moment ago slipped away as she suddenly let out a light peal of giggles._

_"I suppose it was kind of silly, me wearing this hat." Taking off the hat she studied it a moment._

_Buck was certain she was going to give it back to him as requested. He was sorry to see this playful side of Ros vanish so quickly, and he silently kicked himself for saying what he did. But her next words left him slacked jawed._

_"But it is my hat now, isn't it. And..." She raised her eyes up coyly at him while nibbling her lower lip, "Well it is a little dusty," Ros brushed her hand over the black fabric for emphasis. "I think what it needs is a good cleaning, don't you think, Buck?"_

_"What?" He choked._

_"I think I'll just take it down to the creek and wash it a little. Then it will look right nice on me." Winking, she turned on her heels, flouncing away towards the creek in a prance._

_"Damn. Does she know what she's doing to me?" Buck muttered while watching her hips switch as she walked away._

_She paused to look back at him, "Oh and Buck, I'll try not to let it slip out of my hands. I do have a time with that happening, you know." Ros threw Buck a mischievous grin as her impish laughter filled the meadow._

_Buck's eyes narrowed on her, "You wouldn't dare?"_

_"Try me," she taunted back._

_"That's it, Ros. You're going to get it now." Buck challenged taking a step towards her, menacingly._

_"Oh? But it's my hat now. You didn't want to come and take it from me," she blinked innocently._

_"But I do now...you've had it, Ros." He growled playfully. "When I catch you, I'm going to have you begging for mercy."_

_Roslyn's laughter turned into squeals as Buck took off after her. He gave her some leeway, knowing it would be easy to catch her, but she surprised him._

_He wondered how someone could run so fast with all that clothing about her small booted ankles. Buck started gaining on her. Reaching out, his fingers grazed the fabric of her skirt but she suddenly and without warning veered off to the right, leaving Buck grabbing hold of only air._

_"You can't catch me, you can't catch me," she sang out as she ran towards the woods._

_Between fits of laughter he hollered out, "Oh yeah, watch me, Ros."_

_He slowed, then doubled back, chasing after her at a dead run. In no time at all he caught her around the waist and pulled her in tight against him to brace her fall as they tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms, legs and skirts._

_Their laughter mingled together as Buck felt Roslyn's slight weight on top of him. Her head was buried deep into his chest underneath a spray of her own raven hair as Ros laughed with abandoned delight._

_Buck couldn't resist wrapping his arms tighter around Roslyn's waist. It felt right holding her this close as her scent of wildflowers and spring rain slowly unraveled him._

_As her laughter subsided Buck felt a shiver run through her, although it seemed to him that she acted unaffected by the close contact. Ros simply propped her arms on his chest and looked Buck straight in the eye._

_"Goodness, Buck. I don't know what came over me, to act so silly like that. Can you imagine what the good people of Sweetwater would think if they caught sight of their school teacher acting like that."_

_Unable to resist the urge, Buck brushed curls away from her face, while gently tucking the wayward tresses behind her ear. "I don't care what the town thinks at this moment, this is our time."_

_He looked away a moment as if physically shedding the thoughts of the rest of the world, the world away from this tranquil meadow._

_"And I happen to like it when you're silly, Ros. I love your laughter, it makes me..._

_"Makes you what, Buck?" Her words came out in a breathless whisper as she lightly traced her fingers tenderly over his cheek. His pulse quickened._

_"Happy, and act..." He couldn't help admiring her as she hovered over him. Without warning he pulled her in for a quick kiss then released her and breathed, "Act silly."_

_Giggling she asked, "I make you act silly?"_

_"Yeah, you do," He replied with a crooked loopy grin. "I think I want my hat back, Ros."_

_"Hat,... Hat? I don't know what happened..." Roslyn raised herself up further off his chest and spotted Buck's black hat several feet away._

_"Ha! There!" She shouted as she scrambled off top of Buck and raced for his hat and snatched at the felt fabric._

_Roslyns' sudden movement almost caught Buck off guard, but he was quick and caught Ros up, and deftly flipped her over, pinning her to the ground._

_"Ha! Got you!" Buck, grinned wickedly as he rested his weight upon her legs and sat poised over Ros._

_"I still have your hat, Buck Cross," she teased as she held it above her head._

_"I know," he replied while arching a brow, considering his options._

_"You can give it back or I'll tickle you until you do."_

_"I'm not giving it back."_

_"Well..." he let his fingers graze tauntingly over her rib cage. "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Buck showed no mercy as a high-pitched squeal escaped her._

_"Are you going to give it back?" He taunted between his own fits of laughter._

_"No..never.."_

_Buck heightened his attack, "What about now?" He challenged with an evil laugh._

_"Okay, okay. Yes, yes, I'll give it back... Oh please stop Buck, stop..." Ros begged between peels of squealing giggles._

_"Stop, stop...I give up, I give up," she gasped as she twisted and squirmed underneath him._

_Buck stopped his playful assault and her movements ceased as he placed both hands on either side of her, pinning Ros in. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore his body's rapid tightening as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she tried to take. Her face was flushed and her tantalizing pink lips were begging to be consumed. But still he managed to keep tight rein over his aching desires._

_"Here is your hat back, Buck." She smiled with eyes that reminded him of summer storm clouds poised to break forth their fury upon the open plains._

_"It looks so much better on you, anyway."_

_Ros captured a strand of his long dark hair and twirled it slowly around her slender finger then tucked the lock carefully behind his ear._

_"You have such beautiful hair, Buck. Did you know that?"_

_Buck shivered as her soft finger trailed its way down his strong jaw line then repeated the same movement to the other side. He forgot how to breathe as she wrapped another strand of long hair once again around her finger before tucking it out of the way._

_Buck's heart hammered while his body screamed in protest as her fingers grazed his ear. She locked her gray eyes on him; her next words left him undone._

_"Besides," she continued while carefully slipping his hat upon his head, "I would much rather have the man who wears the hat."_

_Buck let out a long held shuddered breath._

_No words would ever sufficiently convey the love he was truly feeling for Roslyn as she snaked her slender arms around his neck. Her eyes burned with something Buck had never seen before in any women._

_"I love you, Buck Cross," she whispered._

_He simply acted as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss that was like no other they had shared. All inhibitions fled as she return his kiss with a hunger that rivaled his. Buck gave into his desires as their tongues danced in a fevered battle for dominance that ended in Ros moaning into his mouth as she finally surrendered and gave into his deepen kisses._

_Somewhere in the back recesses of his brain Buck knew he should stop. Roslyn was a respectable lady, Sweetwater's school teacher, and what was he? And what was he doing? But as they both continued in their impassioned embrace, all his taut body was acknowledging was the way her warm shapely form felt underneath his. Her long arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as he pushed the sleeve of her blouse up and planed his work worn calloused hand along the silken smooth skin of her arm; it was like nothing he ever felt and he longed to explore more than just her bare arm as he finally tangled his hand deep into her thick dark tresses._

_Every soft moan she made cause him to explore her mouth deeper, caress her soft skin more. Her honeyed sweet taste left him in a state of lightheaded intoxication as her wild flower scent filled his senses and began wrapping his head in a hazy fog of bliss. All rational thoughts and actions fled away, leaving him with the sole desire for more of Roslyn._

_Both were rendered breathless as he finally pulled his mouth away from hers then started trailing hot kisses down her slender neck. Her soft whimpers begged him to continue his pleasant pursuit as he dragged his mouth across her collarbone then let his lips lingered at the hollow at her throat before tasting and exploring lower. He could feel her writhing beneath him in effort to press herself more completely against his body._

_Buck moaned softly against her fevered skin as he lowered himself further upon her. He gasped as he felt her hands leave his neck and with a frantic urgency pull, yank and tug at his shirt until it was free. Then another groan escaped him as her soft hands slinked their way up his bare back, then back down his sides then tightly gripped at his waist. Her heated touch was driving him mad as he moved in a slow rhythmic motion with her._

_Shifting his weight allowed Buck's hand to roam over the still clad contours of her small-uncorseted waist and swell of her full hip. He quivered at the feel, the softness, and love he felt for this woman. It was her slight gasp and way she slowly moved her hands along the waist of his buckskin trousers until they reached the binding ties that sent the second signal to him that they needed to stop. But it wasn't until he felt her nimble fingers trying to undo the lacing free that the signals finally started registering in his head that they really needed to stop their exploration before it was too late._

_"Oh, Buck...please..."_

_It was her passion filled cry of his name that finally pulled Buck back to a semblance of reality._

_In this open field they were just two souls bound by love, their hearts entwined to the other. Nothing confining them, their love for the other free._

_Slowly the reality of the real world where they lived encroached upon this beautiful moment of mutually shared love, hopes and dreams. Reality dictated that if Roslyn was with him it would destroy her. Her good name would be sullied, her career lost. But knowing all that didn't make it any easier for Buck to pull away from Ros. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to tear himself away long enough to look deep into her eyes. It almost scared him at how close he came to losing all control, yet a strange giddiness overtook him at knowing Roslyn felt the same intense passion for him as he felt for her._

_The single word "Please..." that broke free from her lips lingered between them. No one would know, it was natural and right, but as they gazed upon the other, they knew. There would be no stopping, no turning back._

_"We... Ros...we ...we have to stop.." He panted as he tried to regain control._

_"I...I know." She whispered between her own rapid breaths._

_He watched her slowly close her eyes as her cheeks burned scarlet, her lips swollen and red from his kisses._

_"I'm sorry, Ros." Buck rasped as he rolled onto his back and stared up into the cloud filled sky. 'I didn't mean to get so carried away..."_

_"I'm not, ...I'm not sorry, Buck."_

_He looked over at Ros. She was smiling shyly at him, her eyes filled with love, her bosom still rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks still flushed._

_"Buck, I..."_

_"Ros, wait," He interrupted as he sat up, unable to hold in any longer what he had been feeling for so long. "There is something I have to tell you."_

_He smiled his crooked smile, then his mien turned serious as he watched her study him expectantly._

_Softly the words came, "Tday, naw tane doe aim own p'ayle doe, Roslyn."_

_His dark brown eyes bore into hers as Roslyn looked at him, momentarily puzzled._

_Buck translated the Kiowa phrase, "With all my heart I love you, Roslyn."_

_He watched as the full meaning of his simple honest words washed over her. Roslyn's gray eyes shone like pure moonlight and glistened with unshed tears._

_Buck was no stranger to tears, it seemed he spent a lifetime witnessing others, himself included crying tears of pain, suffering and sadness. But what he now saw in Roslyn's eyes was something he never experienced before. Her eyes sparkled and danced as if they held a million twinkling stars inside their gray depths. Her stormy eyes didn't hold tears of sorrow and pain; they held tears of love, joy and complete happiness._

_Buck could hardly utter a word, he was rendered breathless. That his simple declaration of love could have such an effect on a women like Roslyn Huntington. It knocked him off his center as he watched her beautiful face break out in a brilliant smile. Quickly before he could even blink an eye she was by his side gathering up his hands in hers._

_"Buck, I love you with every ounce of my being," she whispered earnestly, then paused, drew his hand to her lips and placed a warm tender kiss in his palm. Her soft lips grazed his hand as she ask, "Will you teach me to speak in Kiowa so I can tell you I love you in your language, Buck?"_

_His heart caught as he felt her happy love filled tears spill down over his hand._

_Gently he wiped the tears from her face, smearing more tears than drying as a crooked grin formed on his handsome face, "I'll be happy to teach you, Ros. But not right now."_

_Her smile fell slightly._

_Buck reached to tilt her chin up to look at him while grazing his thumb over her still red stained cheek._

_"Right now I want to kiss you."_

_"Oh..."_

_Buck pulled her onto his lap and pressed his firm lips upon her soft mouth. The kiss was tender, warm, lingering and held within all their love and a promise of many more such kisses to come._

_When air became a necessity he released her, both breathless. He drew her into his arms and held her tight against him for several moments, never wanting this to end. Buck felt her sigh into his chest as she melded into him, her arms wrapping tightly around him, clinging to his form. Both longing and realizing they couldn't stay that way forever_

_When finally he let her go, a look of concern crept into his eyes . Lightly he brushed his fingers over her swollen lips. "Look what I did to you."_

_"I'm not complaining at all, Buck." Ros impishly smiled. Then she took in the sight of his disheveled hair, missing hat, untucked shirt and mouth that was just as kiss swollen, "I suppose I could say the same thing about you," she replied as she tugged playfully at his loose shirt._

_"That reminds me, Buck. What happened to your hat?" Ros asked with a crooked mischievous grin of her own._

_"I don't know."_

_Suddenly, Buck laughed out loud as he felt her hands sneak their way under his shirt and tickle his ribs._

* * *

Buck hadn't realized how tightly he was gripping his saddle until Fire Spirit nickered and pulled him back to the present.

His whole body trembled, shaken by the vividness of that long ago memory.

That afternoon in the meadow was, in Buck's estimation, perhaps one of the most perfect days he ever experienced. On that day he never once thought about being half this or half that. He was just a man in love and was completely happy. It was the first time he had told Roslyn that he loved her, and in turn she loved him back.

It had also been one of the first of many memories he tightly locked away when he received word that Roslyn had died. It was too painful to revisit. It held promises of a happy life that would never be his. Until today when (of its own accord) the happiness of that day flooded his whole being with joy and hope.

* * *

As Roslyn boarded the train, she paused and gazed about the station platform one more time. Something caught her eye, a black hat, long dark hair. She gasped and clutched the train railing.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The kindly train porter asked with growing concern.

"I...I don't know..I thought I saw someone..." She stepped back off the ladder and onto the train platform.

She scanned the crowds of people for any sign of the man she thought she saw.

"Roslyn?" Hortense reached a hand out to the young woman.

"Did you see, Buck?"

Standing on her tiptoes Roslyn continued to peer through the throngs of people moving to and fro.

"I thought I saw his hat, his long dark hair, there is no mistaken his hair..." She mumbled absently almost to herself.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." The young porter addressed Hortense. "I hate to interrupt but it is final boarding call."

"Thank-you. Please, give us a moment." Hortense requested.

The porter glanced back over at the young women who searched the crowd in near desperation.

She broke his heart the way she was searching for this man called Buck. He wished somehow he could find him, she looked so sad and broken.

Hortense placed a gentle arm around Roslyn, "We'll be alright if you want to stay, my dear. It's not too late you know."

Ros looked at Hortense as if recognizing her presence for the first time. "I just thought...I had hoped...I must have been seeing things." She smiled at the older woman.

Clearing his throat the sandy haired porter politely interrupted, "I'm so sorry, but this really is final boarding call, ladies."

Roslyn smiled at the older woman, "Go on. Just give me a moment." She turned and searched the crowd once more in what she knew in her heart was vain hope.

Hortense was concerned for her young friend, but took the young man's hand and entered the train. This was Roslyn's decision to make. She only hoped Roslyn would make the right choice.

"Miss?" The porter held out his hand to Roslyn, "I'm sorry but it's time."

Tears started to blur her line of vision as she looked back at the train porter who was standing waiting for her to make a decision. Roslyn was so tired of sad tears. She whispered his name, "Buck," as she made her choice.

* * *

Fifteen miles into St. Joe, Fire Spirit's hoof picked up a stone that put Buck behind schedule. He had hoped to make it into town before the stage. Now as he kept his horse at a trotting walk he just hoped to make it before she boarded the train.

As he now rode at a much slower pace, the memory of that day in the meadow still lingered strongly with him. His Roslyn was alive and he clung doggedly to the hope that they could still have a chance at happiness. He was determined to make it into town and convince Roslyn of the love he always held and still held for her, he wasn't ready to let her go.

When he finally arrived in town, Buck noted absently that St Joseph had grown since his last visit. But he wasn't really focusing his attention on the new shops and hotel. His eyes were riveted on the train station up ahead.

"I promise to get you extra oats and see to your hoof, Spirit. But I have to find Ros first. I'm going to bring her home." He ruffled her mane as he dismounted, hitched her reins to the post and with nimble grace ducked under the hitching post like he was seventeen once more.

Weaving his way through the crowds towards the ticket counter, Buck paused as he felt a sudden unexplainable chill run down his spine. His hopes rose as he scanned the faces of people coming and going but there was no sign of Roslyn.

He walked up to the counter where a short bespectacled man was looking over what appeared to be passenger list.

"Excuse me, Sir? I'm looking to see if a young woman..."

"Last train for the day has already boarded." The short little man said, never looking from the journal he was pouring over. "Next train out is at 11:00 a.m. You can purchase a ticket in the morning."

"I'm not looking to purchase a train ticket, sir. I'm look for a young woman who might be on that train." Buck replied in an even tone that belied the anger that was mounting within him.

Looking at Buck for the first time, the man replied, "I'm sorry I can't help you with that. We're closed. You can come back tomorrow if you need a ticket." He went back to his ledger.

A muscle twitched in Buck's jaw, "Please, sir. This is very important and will only take a minute of your time. All I need to know is if a lady with raven curls wearing a long dark cloak purchased tickets and boarded that train." He pointed his finger in the trains direction for emphasis.

Buck quivered with desperation as he heard the train's whistle blow, signaling final boarding.

The man behind the counter met Buck's dark gaze and his resolve dissipated as he noted the anguish upon his face.

"Fine, alright. Just this once. Who are you looking for?"

"Her name is Roslyn Huntington."

"Hmmmm..." He ran a bony finger down a list of passenger names. "Here she is. Shows a Miss Roslyn Huntington has a one way ticket purchased for the train that's just about to pull out of the station yard."

Buck flicked his eyes toward the train as steam billowed out from the engine car.

"Do you know if she got on that train?"

"I can't say for certain if she boarded the train or not. I'm sorry." He gave Buck a sad smile.

"I think I can help you sir," An eager voice replied from behind.

Buck turned and found himself face to face with a young sandy haired train porter.

"You're looking for a lady named Roslyn, wearing a long dark cloak, curly dark hair?"

"Yeah, that's her," He replied, heart hammering. "Do you know if she's on that train?"

"I'm sorry sir. She just boarded less than ten minutes ago. Train was about to leave her. The lady thought she saw someone." Then it suddenly hit him. "You! You're Buck. She did see you. Well I'll be." He said as he shook his head in wonder.

"I almost thought she was going to let the train leave without her. Now I wish it had. She seemed so sad. I'm so sorry." His heart twisted for the man who suddenly looked like he just lost his whole world. He had never been in real love himself, but he recognized a breaking heart when he saw it.

Buck stood stock still as all the blood drain away from him. He had been only minutes away from catching up to Roslyn. And it was just starting to register that Roslyn had been looking for him.

Now as both men watched the train pull away from the station yard, whatever thread of hope Buck had held onto, slipped from his hands like sand through his fingers. Each mile was taking her further away from him. Carrying her, in his estimation, to the ends of the earth.

* * *

**I didn't intend for the meadow scene to take over pretty much the whole installment but I had to follow the muse. :) I hope you all don't mind.**

**I wanted to really show a snippet of how happy Ros and Buck were. How happy she made Buck. Their fun, happy, love filled times together alone.**

**A glimpse into what they had shared to contrast the present, and the angst pain both are feeling at being apart.**

**Also writing the memory just from Buck's POV was interesting and a fun challenge.**

**The spinster sisters are still along for the ride..you will see more of them in the next installment, as well as Mr. Gould, I promise. So much to be reveled.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)**

**Now I must thank with huge hugs, Gertrude and the real Hortense and Eunice for their help and eyes on this story. Without their help this story wouldn't be what it is now.**

**Those that know my writing know I have a tendency to go all poetic.. this was one time Hortense gave me free reign with Buck's internal thoughts.**

**Also I can't forget the amazing girls at the plus who offer such encouragement, support and friendship.**

**You wonderful readers...thank you so much for sticking with Ros and Buck as their journey continues. Hugs to you all.**

**Again I welcome all comments/ feedback. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
